crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Not so Creepy Pokemon
If you are expecting me to be mortified, transformed into a plushy, die, or live trough a traumatic experience, leave now, months of creepy pastas , horror movies and video games have hardened me up so I come that only it only caused me minor discomfort. the story One day I was rummaging trough my old games"(I know what your thinking this has been used so much before," well shut up it gets better) and I found a old Pokemon red and had a bit of spare time. so I booted up the game on by DS and played it every thing was normal. over the span of the next few days I go to the elite 4 and finally beet them. it took me 50 tries but I finally beet them. until that dick Gary"who I happily named assface" ambushed me and murdered me. I got so mad that I went onto the internet and searched a way to hack my Pokemon to level 100 instantly. 1 house later 10 porn sites"you don't want to know" and finally I found a guy that can hack your game to get your main Pokemon to level 200 for $2.99. and as enraged frustrated and dumb as I was I mailed my 3 dollars and the game to the guys house. after 3 days I was certain I got scammed when I finally I got the package. and it played out normally I beat the elite 4 including assface. and had the satisfaction or running around him for my victory lap. A couple of days later I when on youtube to look for fun things to do on the game when I found out about Missingno and decided this is what I was gonna do, So I followed the instructions and did every thing right but something weird happened. when I found him he did not have the normal pixaly texture to it, instead had a Marowack skin with the name "turn back". I laughed at how cliche it was, and decided to catch it. After killing it because of stupid crits, I got it on the second try but instead of getting back to the original spot I was teleported to a squared room with nothing in it. I know what you are all thinking "that I was scared and crapping my pants," but stop thinking so little of me in reality I just smiled and thought to myself "Ya, I'm gonna make a Creepypasta". So I wandered around the room a little until a text box said "look behind you", so I did and nothing was there so I looked back and nothing had changed and I thought "you clever troll" and carried on until the game crashed. I rebooted it and every thing was the same but there was a little path. As I headed down the path I saw a grave stone and thought "cliche" and then a Team Rocket guy die in a gruesome death by doing a little thing with his hand and having a gusher of blood and thought "try harder" then the game crashed again. When I got back in I was teleported to area with nothing in it but my sprite and was immediately taken to a battle where a pre-battle text box showed up and said "I'll be taking those from you" and pitted me up against a level 500 Pikachu with a cut off ear, blood smeared all over him, a missing eye, an eye that stares into your soul, and a creepy smile. You know the "usual stuff". I sent out my level 200 blastouse and it got demolished as did my 4 other Pokemon, which I forgot the names of, and my level 60 turn back and the the game crashed. I spawned back in my original spot. no turning into a plushy or any of that crap. the game worked as normal aside from some frequent crashes. It was a good story to tell my friends and to you guys. I hoped you enjoyed and if any one can find the website that I got the hack from please tell me because I need to mock the guy and encourage him to try harder. ---- Written by Grandkilla. Put on Spinpasta by TerribleFate64. Uploaded to Trollpasta by Da Ca$hman. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Paukymaun Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT